Phantom Keyblade
by Lyres
Summary: Danny should have known the thermos wouldn't keep 'him' forever. He was surprised that 'he' could control darkness. He was pretty sure that 'he' couldn't do that the last time they faced. Multi-crossover.


He was floating... Floating aimlessly in darkness. He just awakened and memories were flooding back.

He failed them. He couldn't rescue all of them. Guilt washed over him, followed by anger. Anger directed to himself. He should have known that the container wouldn't hold _**him **_forever. How could he have let this happen? What good was his power if he couldn't even save the people he loved? ... At least he saved her. Well, technically she saved him, or tried to.

Holding another hand, Danny Fenton tightened his grip. He will not let go of her. She was the only one left of his world.

Sam Manson, his girlfriend. was still unconscious. Her amethyst eyes haven't opened. She was covered in many gashes and bruises that if Danny didn't feel her breathing, he would have thought that... No. He will not permit that thought to come.

He was one to talk. He was also black and blue all over. His muscles ached and he felt like he was going through a steamroller. Every part of him stung.

However injured he might be, he still tried to move. He would not let them float unguarded.

A bright white ring appeared around his waist and split into two. One going up and one going down. As they passed through his body, his appearance changed. His raven hair became snowy white. His ocean blue eyes changed into bright neon green. His clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with white turtle neck, belt gloves and place of his distinct red oval on his shirt, his DP insignia, a white 'd' with a black 'p' inside, appeared. He was now in his ghost form, Danny Phantom.

As his body screamed at protest, he flew Sam and himself around in the darkness.

Danny could remember how they got into this... place. He was losing to **_him_ **and **_he_ **suddenly cast him into the shadows. He could hear his friends and family call out his name. Sam reached out for him but instead of getting him pulled out, she was the one who got pulled in.

There! He found light! In darkness, light must be the way out. He flew them towards it. They were getting closer and closer. He could already feel the heat of the light contrasting the cool of darkness.

Unfortunately, his powers were wearing out. He could sense the bright white rings coming out anytime now. He was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Then, a ship made out of blocks came into view out of nowhere. He was considering of running away but he knew that he couldn't hold it anymore. He decided to hitchhike the ship as it was towards the light too. He and Sam went towards the ship and got inside using his intangibility. They fell to the floor. A bright flash occured and Danny was in his human persona once more.

He was now fighting for his consciousness. His vision was getting clouded as seconds passed. He dragged himself up to a sitting position and looked around. They were in the engine room of the ship. Just as he was about to relax, he heard the sounds of incoming footsteps that were almost drowned out by the engine noise.

_'Darn it! They couldn't have spot us that fast!'_ Danny thought. He cursed as he put Sam behind him and tried to set himself into a defensive stance, as menacing as he can in a crouching position.

The footsteps were getting louder. The owners were just around the corner. Danny was steeling himself; preparing for anything to come.

What he didn't prepare for was the sight of a human-sized dog and duck wearing clothes.

"Wha?" Danny blurted out. He almost stumbled forward, losing his stance. The dog and duck looked like they were some out of cartoon!

The dog was wearing green turtle neck and black vest over it. He had brown pants and a brown hat with red googles. Not to mention a ridiculous large brown shoes. The duck was sporting blue colors. He had a cap and a shirt... but no pants. His feet waddled as he came nearer.

If Danny knew any better, he thought that he was getting hallucinations from the pain.

"Sora! Look!" The duck exclaimed. His voice sounded raspy... in English. Danny was amazed.

Another one rounded the corner and this time, it wasn't an animal. Though he was still... out of this world.

For one thing, his light brown hair was defying gravity. He wore black overalls with dark blue t-shirt inside. He also wore black gloves and a crown for a necklace. He had some yellow and red here and there.

Danny tensed more. In seeing this, 'Sora' held up his hands. "Easy there! We're not gonna hurt you."

_'Yeah, that's what people say before they actually do.'_ Danny thought. But something in Sora's voice made Danny think otherwise. It was friendly and full of concern.

"How... do i know... that you're not lying...?"

Sora put his hand under his chin, putting up a thinking face. "Well... Hmm..." he scrunched up his face as he searched for an answer. Suddenly, he just smiled widely and put both of his hands behind his head and answered. "I don't know!" It was like he got tired of thinking and voiced out what he thought. His aura was radiating with happiness and innocence. Danny was dumbfounded.

"Soraaa!" The duck exclaimed.

"What? I really don't know, Donald!" Came the reply. The dog was chuckling with a unique laughter in the back.

'Donald' sighed and looked at the dog. "Goofy! Help me here!" Sora and 'Goofy' laughed out loud.

Danny let out a small smile and said, "Take care of her first." He pointed at Sam before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

**This is going to be a multi-crossover.**

**I'm pretty sure that it's obvious what the first is. But technically, the first is the main crossover. And since it's involved in going to other universes... I'm not sure what to make of it. x.x It's a blend of everything! So I'm going to put this on the X-over section... or should I change it?**

**People may guess what happened before this. :P**


End file.
